The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package of a package on package (PoP) type.
There is a growing demand for semiconductor packages capable of implementing systems having a high memory bandwidth. A memory bandwidth is proportional to data transfer rate and the number of data transfer lines. To increase the memory bandwidth, either memory operation speed or the number of data transfer lines may be increased. However, development of a new memory chip having an improved operation speed may have difficulties in a manufacturing process, and may take a lot of time and cost. In addition, increasing the number of data transfer lines may increase the number of data transmission pins of a semiconductor chip, and may increase a planar area of the semiconductor chip.